Tears for the Union
by Lt.Henry08
Summary: AU Civil War. Naruhinata. The fires of the Civil War looms into the relatively peaceful Eastern Pennsylvania border, and when two total opposites on the social ladder form an inseperable bond, Naruto goes away to war, hoping to return to his love again.
1. Undying Love

I don't really know what this story is all about. But I got inspiration for it from a fan fiction that I read dealing with the American Revolution featuring Naruto characters. This story takes place during the Civil War era, and has characters from the Naruto series in it. In this story, Neji's father is still alive, and he has a younger brother, Sansho.

Main Characters: Order of first appearance or mentioning

Naruto Uzumaki: Tailor in Philadelphia, PA at time of the Civil War

Chouji Akimichi: Private First Class in the Union Army working as a recruiting officer.

Hinata Hyuga: Heiress to the Hyuga Family.

Hiashi Hyuga: Head of the Hyuga Family and older brother to Hizashi

Neji Hyuga: Cousin to Hinata, created a large business and enlisted in the Union Army

Sansho Hyuga (briefly mentioned): Younger brother to Neji by 3 years.

Hizashi Hyuga: Younger brother to Hiashi

Sasuke Uchiha: Head of the Uchiha plantation in southern Maryland, and business partner with Naruto.

Sakura Haruno (briefly mentioned): Neighbor of Naruto

Settings:

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

Shiloh, Tennessee

The Tailor and the Heiress

* * *

Bullets whiz by his slightly pointed ears, causing his eyes to twitch. His blonde hair sticks out from underneath his smelly old helmet, coated with blood and dirt from the battle. The noxious fumes coming from the sheer amount of blood produces his blue eyes to tears. He is in the middle of the civil war between the Confederate States of America and the Union; it has been going on for one year now. What started out for the North as just a simple crushing of the rebels turned into a full scale battle that would probably still be raging on well after his death. His legs are woozy from running in between trees for the better part of a day. The beating of his heart is escalated to heights uncharted. Frantic breaths fill up his starving lungs with air as he continues to push forward. So many have died for the cause of the war, but this is only the third battle he has been in yet. To make matters worse, it had been an attack they were not ready for. 

At 5:15 that morning he had been awoken from his slumber by the bugles sounding an impending attack. When they had all gathered, preparing for battle, they learned that the 25th Missouri Infantry became engaged in a battle with the Confederate troops about two miles away. They geared up and headed out into the fight at the break of day, none of the men said a word. At the first sight of enemies the battle lost control; the generals were working just to keep everyone under control. One of his friends, Chouji Akimichi, had died in the onslaught. Embittered, he was now tracking down Chouji's killer through the wilderness.

Even though it was the middle of a battle, his thoughts were constantly straying back to his home in the North, back to his love, Hinata. How long had it been since he enjoyed a home cooked meal, or indulging in his leisure activities. At the first sign of major war he had went and signed himself up despite protests from Hinata. Right before leaving, he had finally asked her to marry him. She had agreed, and Naruto told her of her fathers demand from Naruto. She had not agreed to it, but realized it was necessary and let him go. He still missed her to this day and could not wait to get back to Philadelphia to marry her.

He wondered where his friend and business partner, Sasuke Uchiha was. The young man lived in southern Maryland where he and his family were wealthy plantation owners, who were the major agitators that started this infernal war. So of course, Sasuke enlisted in the Confederate army, and he hasn't seen his friend since. Hell, he could be in this very battle and he would never know it. The haughty Uchiha had told him before he left that if he ever saw him on the battlefield he wouldn't hold back. That worried him greatly, was Sasuke that serious about keeping his slave population? It could possibly ruin their partnership if they saw each other.

This is what it's like to be Naruto Namikaze in the Battle of Shiloh, Tennessee. The year is 1862 and this is the first day of the soon to be two day battle. By the end of the battle many casualties will occur on both sides, and friendships will be lost. Some family members will receive terrible news on the fates of their loved ones; others will rejoice that they will live to see another day. The fear of dying becomes prevalent in all of the soldiers. The truth is, Naruto Namikaze is scared to death.

---------------------------------

One year before…

A blonde haired man wakes in his meager apartment located in south-eastern Pennsylvania. He pulled out the Philadelphia paper and scanned over it quickly. His face contorted into a grimace upon seeing the news of the Union campaigns in the South. The newest campaign, the Battle of the 1st Manassas, was a total failure for the Union army under General McDowell. Union casualties numbered 462 killed, 1,214 wounded, and 1,312 missing or captured. A shot of sorrow filled his heart, causing him to mourn his loyal brothers. A faint knock at the door disrupts his thinking, and he gets up to open it. A tall, chubby fellow is at the door, with bright orange hair sticking out of his oddly shaped hat.

"Are you Naruto Namikaze?" The man asks, huffing in the doorstep.

"Yeah, what's up?" Naruto lets the man inside and they take a seat at the table.

"I am here to say that my superior commanders in the Union Army request for an enlistment in the army from you or one of your siblings. Bear in mind that if you have three male siblings two must go."

"Thanks for the information and I'll get it all sorted out." The man gets up to leave, not wanting to overstay his welcome. "What's your name anyway?" The orange-haired man looks over his shoulder.

"Chouji Akimichi, Private First Class, at your service." Naruto chuckled lightly as Chouji stared at him curiously. "What is so funny?"

"Has your time in the military tightened your speech? Lighten up!" Naruto doubled over as Chouji became flabbergasted.

"Well, I must be off I have other civilians to recruit. Would you happen to know where a Neji Hyuga lives?" Naruto froze as the Private said the name and his blood chilled.

"Yeah, I know the name, and I can show you where he lives." Naruto answered, and he got up from the table.

"I am deeply in your debt Mr.Namikaze." Chouji stated.

"No problem. After we go there I can show you around town, you don't look like you're from here." Chouji smiled slightly and nodded.

"I am not from here, I confess, but I am from Pittsburgh. I am a descendant of the Scots-Irish frontiersmen." Naruto nodded, and opened the door to the shabby hallway from which Chouji came.

Both men walked through the town without word. Naruto was too busy thinking about enlisting in the army and Chouji was fumbling through his stack of papers. The hot, stick July day was making its presence known as the fabric from Naruto's clothes stuck to his back. He stopped abruptly as he saw the Hyuga's esteemed daughter, Hinata, flutter by in her beauty. Unfortunately, he had forgotten that Akimichi was tailing him with his face down. Chouji collided into his back and sent the blonde man sprawling in front of Hinata's feet. Papers were strewn through the cobblestone road as Chouji hurried to pick them all up. Naruto looked up to see Hinata's beautiful face looking down at him in curiosity and he felt red creep onto his tanned skin that was unusual for the area. He quickly got up and brushed the dirt off of his tunic and breeches.

"I am deeply sorry, Miss Hyuga. I wasn't paying attention." Naruto said stiffly, he had never been in a conversation with her before. But from prior experience the Hyugas were a very strict sort of people. Naruto was shocked when the heiress' expression changed to a soft smile.

"It's quite alright. I was daydreaming myself. Who is that odd fellow with the orange hair that's with you?" Naruto snapped back to reality and quickly picked Chouji off from the street, papers in tow. He whispered in the Private's ear who she was, and Akimichi quickly dropped into an odd bow.

"My name is Chouji Akimichi, Private First Class. Pleased to meet you, miss." He clumsily picked up her hand and kissed it softly. Hinata laughed and withdrew her hand.

"And what is your name?" The blonde-haired potential recruit startled at Hinata's question quickly flew into gibberish. He flushed a brighter red and Hinata laughed some more.

"I am sorry, but I didn't quite catch that." She smiled reassuringly and Naruto took in a deep breath.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze, I am the local tailor." Hinata gasped slightly at hearing Naruto's surname.

"Was your father the famous war hero, Minato Namikaze?" Naruto nodded slightly and Chouji's jaw dropped. He knew what was coming next; Hinata would curse his name and then leave in a flurry. Instead, she swooped down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Naruto's face flared up with more red and Chouji snickered.

"Your father was a very brave man, but my parents think otherwise. You see, none of my family supported the war with Mexico." Hinata's eyes flickered with anger for a second, and it then disappeared.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Miss Hyuga, but I must be on my way. Chouji needs escorted to your cousins house." Hinata's face lit up with bemusement.

"My family will not like this one bit; this Chouji Akimichi is a recruiter for the war, is he not?" Chouji and Naruto both nodded their heads in affirmation. "The family is all for the war, but they do not want any household members leaving for battle."

Chouji grimaced, and Naruto figured that he did not want to meet this Hyuga family. Naruto clapped him on the back and gave him an assuring look.

"I will accompany you back to my house, as I was just out for a walk anyway." She smiled again, and turned to walk forward.

The remainder of the trip went without incident and all party members were somber once again. Naruto was still in awe that the beautiful Hinata Hyuga had actually talked to him. They arrived at the enormous iron gates and Hinata signaled for the guards to let them in. The cobblestone path led the way to the biggest manor in all of Philadelphia and possibly Pennsylvania. Hinata told the two men to wait and that she would fetch her father and Neji.

"You like that Hinata girl don't you, Naruto?" Chouji said breaking the eerie silence that filled the doorstep. Naruto blushed profusely and shook his head.

"No, I don't. She's in a completely different class than I am; there would be nothing for us." He sighed and leaned against the brick wall.

"What does that matter anymore? We're at war, and I shudder to think that some of us will not make it out alive." Chouji shuffled his papers once more at the sound of loud footsteps inside the manor.

Both men swooped into a bow as Hiashi Hyuga strode out of his lavish manor and looked upon the two. Neji stood behind the elder Hyuga, smirking slightly.

"So you have come to request Neji's enlistment for the Union Army?" Chouji looked up and hurriedly started to speak.

"Yes sir, I have orders from my superiors to request your nephew's enlistment as he does have a younger brother to carry on the family name." A curious glint flickered over Neji's face at the mention of serving in the army. Hiashi's face contorted, and he appeared stiff.

"There is no other way out, is there? Young Sansho is not old enough to take his place, correct?" Neji exploded into outrage as Hiashi insinuated enlisting his brother.

"How can you think for a second I would let my sibling take my rightful place?! I am joining the Union Army, and I will come back. Nothing you say can change my mind." Naruto gaped at Neji's rebellious nature. There had never been insubordination among the Hyugas.

"If you go to fight, I shall cast you out of the family name." Hiashi retorted in anger, his face starting to turn scarlet and veins appearing around his eyes. A bang filled the doorstep as the door was torn off. A furious Hizashi Hyuga stood in the doorstep, along with a distraught Hinata appearing behind him.

"Over my dead body, dear brother. That boy will be allowed to do as he pleases. His business has brought in an insurmountable amount of profit towards our family gains. Is that not enough?"

Hiashi stood speechless, and reluctantly nodded his head. Naruto gave an odd whoop of joy, which caused everyone present save Chouji and Hinata to stare at the "commoner" standing in their presence. Chouji started to laugh but quickly shut up when Hiashi sent him a death glare.

"Er---well, if Mr. Neji Hyuga would like to enlist, I ask him to accompany me back to headquarters to file his charts." The two elder Hyugas nodded, and Neji stepped forward. "Thank you for your hospitality."

Naruto turned to leave with Chouji, but decided to do something drastic. He spun on his heel and looked Hinata straight in her blue-gray eyes. "Would you like to accompany me to town, Hinata?" Naruto asked, amidst glares from Hiashi, Hizashi merely smirked. Hinata blushed from behind her uncle, and looked down.

"Yes, Naruto, I would love to walk with you." Hiashi almost held his hand out for Hinata to stop, but his brother stopped him from doing so and let Hinata take Naruto's outstretched arm.Through the city they walked behind Akimichi and Neji, arms intertwined.

"That boy is the son of Minato Namikaze, the great war hero that saved the armed forces in Mexico." Hizashi hissed under his breath at the doorstep.

"In that case, his lineage is that much greater." Hiashi spat back, distaste and sarcasm evident in his voice. His brother opened the door back to the house and they went inside. As they were walking Hiashi pressed on, "I know exactly what is on that street rat's mind. He wants my daughter." Hizashi stopped and turned to look his older twin in the eye.

"And if he does? I seem to remember a dear brother of mine who fell for a street rat." A smug grin appeared on his face, and Hiashi was crestfallen.

"That was different; I was the suitor asking for her hand in marriage, of course her father accepted, I was from the elite Hyuga family." Servants started to stare curiously at the two quarreling brothers. Hiashi sent them a glare and they all hurriedly went back to work. Hizashi sighed and continued on into the study with his brother following close behind.

The walk to the study was fraught with Hiashi's incessant complaining of his daughters eventual fall for a commoner. Once they got into the book-laden study, the elder Hyuga pressed the subject even more so and caused Hizashi to grow increasingly irritable. Their fighting continued on for the better part of an hour, each one refusing to give ground on the matter. Servants pooled into the estate and served them a variety of refreshments, and other things. Finally, after another hour Hiashi started to crumble.

A reluctant Hyuga agreed that if the two wanted to marry, they would have his consent. Hizashi held his breath for the inevitable catch in the consent and it came. Hiashi also stated that in order for Naruto to fully gain his daughter's hand in marriage, the boy must enlist himself in the army. He would also have to meet with the rest of the Hyuga family. Hizashi reluctantly agreed to his brothers statement and made his way out of the room, stopping at the doorway.

"Oh, and brother," Hizashi said with his back turned. "Don't ever try to control my son again." He walked out with a confident step in his walk after throwing his brother a cheeky grin.

--------------------------------------

"So your father really was Minato Namikaze?" Hinata asked curiously while they were sitting in a small shop. For the past hour, the heiress had not let up with the barrage of questions for Naruto. He had to chuckle to himself, no one else had ever seen that much interest in his life.

Naruto nodded, sipping on his tea. "Yes, but I go by the name of Uzumaki. I didn't know my father well enough to use that name. He died a year after I was born. My mother soon followed him." He answered without emotion, but yet an underlying sense of sadness penetrated from his eyes.

Hinata was clearly taken aback by this new knowledge and asked him how he had lived by himself all those years. Naruto told her about his uncle first taking him in, and then he died of tuberculosis after two years. The local tailor had taken pity on his plight and took him as an apprentice. His life continued like this for the next fourteen years of his life until the tailor died and left a seventeen-year-old Naruto with his business.

"So, now that you basically know my life. What about yours?"

Hinata answered with the phrase 'sheltered environment' and when pushed by Naruto to elaborate, she explained how she was kept back from the rest of the world until shortly after her seventeenth birthday. He had instantly developed an even deeper growing contempt for the Hyugas upon hearing that she had never participated in the modern childhood growing experience. Emboldened, he asked her out on another date the following day, on which he would have her experience the joys of a childhood.

"Yes, tomorrow would be wonderful, Naruto." He leapt with joy, a huge smile cracking on his face. He pumped his fists in the air victory style and propped his leg up on a chair.

"Then tomorrow will be your best day ever Hinata! I'll pick you up after midmorning!" Occupants in the shop started to stare at the enthusiastic blonde, and some even gave him small, odd smiles. Hinata smiled at his antics, and the smile soon turned into suppressed giggles. It wasn't long before they both burst hysterically with laughter.

Chouji poked his head into the shop and looked at Naruto. Neji came up behind him and a furious look came onto his face.

"Are you trying to court my cousin?!" Neji roared furiously, staring intently at Naruto. Hinata grew red in the face as she tried to stand up to set her cousin straight. Namikaze held her back already with a deadly glint in his eyes.

"What is it to you if I am??!!" Naruto shouted causing the entire shop to stop whatever they were doing and watch them intently. Never before had a commoner stood up to a Hyuga like Naruto was doing at this moment. "Hinata is a thinking human; she can make decisions for herself! You Hyuga's don't rule her entire life." Naruto's contempt of her family was going full throttle, and would have kept on going if not for Hinata intervening and leading Neji out the door before thanking Naruto. The populace in the shop stared wide-eyed after the events, stunned by Naruto's defense of women, and from his rebuttal of a Hyuga. Even Chouji looked at Naruto oddly. A dark-haired man who sat in the corner clapped softly and soon everyone followed suit, as Neji stood there flabbergasted.

Chouji bade him good-night and made his way to the local hotel. The shop was nearing closing time as the dark-haired man who had started the clapping walked up to Naruto and introduced himself.

"My name's Sasuke Uchiha, you may have heard of my family's cotton business in northern Maryland." He said, sticking his hand out. Naruto shook it with distaste and it became apparent to Sasuke. "Your father is Minato Namikaze, is he not?" Naruto nodded. "Then it only makes sense that an upper society member like myself should associate with the son of a noble hero."

"Listen: I am not the son of a noble hero; just the son of a common soldier who happened to save his battallion and then died. I am neither rich, nor do I have anything else worthy of value. I don't know what you're playing at but power and position don't get people anywhere with me." Sasuke smirked; clearly Naruto said something he liked.

"That is why I shall still associate with you. Naruto Namikaze, you have an odd demeanor about you." Naruto looked floored. _Is this guy mental?_ "I will see you after your date with Hinata tomorrow. I have some business to discuss with you."

-----------------------------------

Seven months had passed after the childhood experience date between Naruto and Hinata. To Hiashi's displeasure and Hizashi's amusement the boy had come to them first, asking for their acceptance of a marriage proposal. Hiashi had agreed as planned, but also told Naruto of the rule he had to fulfill. Naruto accepted it whole-heartedly and set off again jovially.

Sasuke Uchiha had proven true to his word on having a business proposition for Naruto. He had proposed that he would sell Naruto his plantations cotton for 1/3 of the regular price if Naruto would produce it into clothing and sell it at a higher price to other countries and split the profits fifty-fifty. Naruto good-naturedly agreed and his business had been booming ever since. It had even gotten to the point where he was forced to relocate into one of the bigger buildings and hire over thirty tailors for the jobs.

Early in the autumn breeze of September, Naruto was waiting outside of his tailor shop for Hinata to stroll by so they could walk through the local park together. Thoughts of proposals fluttered through his head, as they had been doing for three weeks now, whispering words of advice. He mentally swatted them away as he saw the Hyuga beauty walk towards him with a smile on her face. Naruto cracked a huge grin, and rushed to give her a hug. They embraced, and then walked down the cobblestone path towards the lake.

"Why are you so happy, Hinata? Not that I don't want to see you happy—it's just…" Naruto stammered while trying to ask a simple question.

"Because, Naruto, I am merely happy that my father has allowed our relationship to carry this far." She answered him, completely ignoring his chronic stammering. "I honestly didn't think that we would be able to see each other, but I am grateful that we have been able to. You have shown me more of the outside world in these seven months than I have ever seen in my life. I am very grateful."

"Well, uh, Hinata, funny you should mention me showing you things, and our relationship. I have something to tell you." Naruto started to say, but was cut off by Hinata who held a finger to his mouth.

"Oh, can't it wait until tomorrow? I'm in too good of a mood for news." Naruto shook his head vigorously and continued on.

"No, please, I have to tell you now." She told him to continue and Naruto took a breath before telling her exactly what he needed to say.

"I have accepted Chouji's offer to enlist in the army. I'm leaving in two weeks." He winced as her face grew red in anger. Just like her father in times of anger, Hinata's eyes also bulged and the veins behind her skin started to show a faint visibility.

"You did what?! Naruto, you told me you weren't going to!"

Naruto grew increasingly guilty through the rest of the argument. After Hinata had yelled at him for a good part of thirty minutes she fell into his arms with tears streaking down her cheeks.

"What if you die out there?" She asked him quietly, her blue-gray eyes searching his light blue eyes.

"Then always know that I love you." Hinata seemed crestfallen, but still wanted to continue their date. There was an awkward air about them, and Naruto pushed himself into more guilt over her distraughtness. He felt so bad that he had to leave, but it was necessary if he wanted to marry her. The end of the day came entirely too quickly and they agreed to meet each other the next day. The rest of the week, and most of the week after passed by without incident and then the eve of Naruto's departure came.

---------------------------

End of September. Philadelphia's train station. Naruto's departure.

Smoke filled the area as soldiers filed into the station. Each of them shed silent tears, and some sobbing, as they said their good-byes to their loved ones. They picked up their bags as officers directed them into the compartments. Naruto walked into the area with two bags filled with personal belongings, Hinata at his side gripping his arm tightly. He set the bags down and turned to face her.

"Hinata, I'm sorry I have to go, but this is for my country. My father would have wanted me to go."

"I still don't like it that you're going." A train whistled after she said this. Naruto hurriedly stuffed his hands inside of one of his bags, pulling out a small box before dropping to one knee in front of Hinata. He opened the box and took the object out. He held it up in his hands for Hinata to see.

"Hinata Hyuga, I have loved you from the moment I saw you nearly seven months ago. After I come back from the war, if you'll still have me, will you marry me?" His eyes sparkled in anticipation as she slowly nodded, a large smile appearing on her face.

"Of course I'll marry you, Naruto." He picked her up with both arms and kissed her as if he was to die the next day. They stood wrapped in each others arms for a moment, each not wanting to let go.

"I have to go now Hinata, wish me luck." Their flushed faces met again in a second kiss, this more passionate with the first. At its break Naruto drew in a deep breath. "God only knows I'll miss that." Hinata laughed solemnly as they stared into each others eyes one last time, ice blue meeting blue-gray.

"You'll always be in my thoughts. Just come back to me alive and in one piece." She added a silent _please_ under her breath. Naruto nodded and gave her another hug and a peck on the cheek before turning to walk away. The pain was getting too hard as she watched him board the train and stick his head out the window. Above all the noise he shouted out.

"I'll come back to you, I promise!"

At his words, the train rolled away into the distance, away from Philadelphia, away from Hinata. She crouched on the platform by herself and wept as it started to rain. Young Sansho appeared behind her with an umbrella over his head and he stood over his older cousin. She looked up into his eyes, eyes that were just like hers, and noticed the young boy was equally distruaght and had been crying.

"They'll both be fine, I'm sure." He said quietly and in a voice that shouldn't belong to a thirteen-year-old. Hinata nodded, and stood up, taking the umbrella and held it over them both. They made their way under the archway and onto the street, both still silently crying.

Hinata knew that Naruto would be okay, somehow. If she had learned anything from him the past seven months, it would be that he always kept promises. Now, all that mattered would be how long she would have to wait for her love to come back to her. But with her cousin by her side, she knew she could get through it. Both of them together, each waiting for their loved one to come back.

FIN

Endnote: This is intended to be a one-shot and the ending is left ambiguous to be taken how you like it. If there is sufficient feedback I may consider elaborating more on the story. But as of now it remains as you see it. Reviews, in any form, are welcome and greatly appreciated.


	2. Dead Wishes

Hey, it's me again. This would be the second chapter to my most popular (and shockingly so) story about the Naruto characters in the Civil War Era. Last time readers saw Naruto and Hinata fall in love and become engaged, only to be torn apart with Naruto going off to serve in the war, leaving Hinata alone and saddened. 

This is not a different side-story, it really is another installment I promise. Anyway, I hope you all have fun reading this, and I hope you can forgive the shortness of the chapter. Happy reading. 

Tears for the Union: Dead Wishes

* * *

The battle had lasted far too long. 

Both sides had almost run out of bullets, and many resorted to using knives to fight. It was brutal, but so was this God-damned war. He huffed as he ran further and further. A while back ago he had killed a man who had shot his friend, Chouji Akimichi, dead. He had vomited soon afterward. Just seeing the man beg for his life, and him take it away with a shot from his rifle was just disgusting.

True he had killed other soldiers before this, but it was different at that point. The man had pleaded with his soon to be killer; he hadn't called him a 'damnyankee.' Sometimes, especially now, he wondered what he was fighting for.

He had only joined because he wanted to marry Hinata Hyuga, an achievement that would only be made possible by signing up to fight in this infernal war, as so decreed by her father. His staying in the army this long was purely for the memory of his father, who had served in a war himself. But as for why he keeps fighting lies beyond his realm of understanding. He could care less over the factor of the rebellion, as long as he could keep his partnership with Sasuke Uchiha. 

He sighed as he kept running; and thought,_ these thoughts are unlike my usual personality_. The war had changed everything, even his ideals. He now seriously doubted whether Hinata would want to still marry him. He hoped that she would. That girl made his entire life worth living; she was the light in his dreary life. 

"Naruto." His head whipped around like lightning. All of his thoughts left his mind as he stared down the person behind him. True, the face had changed, but the jet black hair and eyes, along with the fan symbol on his jacket sleeve gave him away. 

"Sasuke." He replied back. This wasn't going to bode well for either of them. Prior to leaving, Sasuke had promised no holding back on Naruto. 

"It seems we were fated to meet, partner." Sasuke said with a small grin playing upon his lips. The usual plain face was caked with a dirt and blood mix. It made the man look far more savage.

"Yeah, it would seem so," Naruto said in his typical slang, which was very unusual in the times. "So this is the end of us isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." He said, "It is a shame that a partnership like ours will have to end in tragedy."

"Don't do this, Sasuke. I don't want to hurt you."

"But I do. You wouldn't understand. Slavery is a way of life for me." 

"It doesn't have to be like this! You could take them as servants, only with pay!" 

"Like I said, you won't understand it." Sasuke looked down with disdain, and then brought his head back up. His eyes narrowed with anger that Naruto did not know where it came. "I'm sorry for this Naruto."

In a flash, Sasuke was upon him, guns forgotten in the rage. He hit Naruto hard in the stomach, causing the both of them to roll down the hill in a flurry of fists and feet. They staggered back up, both bleeding from various wounds. A moment later, they were connecting again, with more fury and power. Sasuke fell backward, bloody from the latest blow. Naruto fell backward as well, swaying on his feet. In his last burst of energy, Sasuke flew forward tackling Naruto into the ground, which was littered with rocks, and sticks. They both collided with the hazards and lay there suffering.

Naruto felt his life ebbing away from him; his vision was turning black, becoming more telescopic. He looked over and saw Sasuke with his eyes closed and blood seeping from the wounds. He wanted to get up, he really did, but his legs and hands went into lock down.

One thought crept into his head before losing sight. Hinata's beautiful face graced his thoughts, and made a smile creep onto his face with the very last of his strength. _She's so beautiful, _he thought, _I'm so sorry, Hinata. I may not be able to keep my promise_.

Naruto Namikaze was now in the middle of a battlefield, lying on rocks with his business partner next to him, and he was probably dead.

* * *

The dreary weather really put a damper on Hinata's already down spirits. Rain cascaded onto her lavish home, and onto the cobblestone roads two stories down. She gazed at the platter of food in front of her, an English muffin for breakfast, along with orange juice and some jam. None of it was even touched; her mood was too sour to eat. 

Ever since Naruto had left, Hinata fell into a depression; one that many feared would take her life. She sighed and stood from her bed. To the right of her she could see an exquisite mirror along the wall, outlining her every feature. Her hair was a mess, along with other things, as she had not had the effort to do much of anything. 

There was a knock on her door and she ventured over to open it. It was young Sansho, now older and still worrying about his brother. At one point, almost a half a year ago now, she and her young cousin had been grieving together, but now he seemed to have moved on. She envied his young mind, although she knew he was suffering silently inside of him.

"Hinata, you haven't been out of your room in weeks. Is there anything wrong?" He asked politely, almost in the same tone as his older sibling. 

"Yes, I'm fine, Sansho, thank you. I just have not been in good enough spirits to do anything." She replied hoping that it would be enough for him. It wasn't. 

"Are you worrying about Naruto again? It's not good to keep it all bottled up." As always, Hinata was amazed at the amount of insight her cousin could show. He had grown up so much, even though it was a short time. 

"Unfortunately I cannot stop thinking about him, Sansho. He's my fiancé and I'm worried." 

Sansho smiled, "I'm sure he is fine, after all his father was a war hero."

"Yes, I suppose your right." Hinata said.

"I'm confident---," Sansho started, but was abruptly stopped by a servant running in. The servant panted heavily, with his hands on his knees, before getting to his point. He dropped into a short bow.

"Master Hinata, Master Sansho. Your presence is urgently needed at the main room. Please follow after me."

Hinata and Sansho looked at each other, before nodding to the servant and exiting the room. After a moment, Hinata went running back in, searching for something in the room. Sansho waited by the doorway, with a knowing smile on his lips. In a few minutes Hinata stepped out of the room satisfied, and her finger held a sparkling object that was not there before.

_This is it, _she thought. _Naruto has finally returned home. I cannot wait to see him. If only he knew how much I missed him._ She thought again, with a tinge of sadness. 

When she reached the destination a Union officer was awaiting her arrival at the door step. She took a deep breath and continued forward with Sansho beside her. The officer smiled slightly as he saw them.

"Hello, my name is Captain Louis Patrichal. May we sit and discuss what I have come here for?" He inquired.

"Certainly." Sansho replied, leading them to a sitting room adjacent to the one they were in.

The officer sighed heavily after they had sat down. Hinata started to shiver in nervousness, maybe it wasn't going to be good news. _I do hope it isn't about Naruto anymore._

"I am here to inform you and your family about your relative, Neji Hyuga. I have been informed that Mr.'s Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuga are not present at the moment, so I agreed to meet with the two of you." 

"How is Neji, Captain Patrichal?" Sansho asked, sitting on the edge of his seat. The boy was still too young to deal with a familial loss. Hinata feared that bad news would crush whatever was left of his spirits.

"He was wounded in a battle not long ago," The captain started, and met the worried eyes of Sansho and Hinata. "However, I am told that the doctors expect him to make a full recovery." Sansho sighed in relief and sunk back into his chair.

"When will he come back home?" He asked, half expecting the officer to tell him Neji would go fight once healthy again.

"Your brother will return home in another two weeks, as he will be unable to fight in the war any longer." 

Hinata was happy for her cousin. Really, she was. It's just that she was more worried about Naruto, and she had been let down. Now she was more scared than she was all week. Despite all her fears, she still wanted to know how Naruto was. 

"Excuse me, Captain Patrichal." She spoke in a tiny voice, unwilling to carry it any further.

"Yes, Miss Hinata?" 

"Have you heard any word about a man named Naruto Namikaze?"

Color drained from the officer's face. He gulped, "I am truly sorry, Miss Hyuga, but we could not locate him after the battle. He has been listed as missing in action, presumed dead. I am very sorry for your loss."

His words fell unto deaf ears, however. Hinata had lost all hearing after the officer's first four words. It was too much to hear for her. She almost vomited there, but her lady manners stopped her from doing so. Tears threatened to flood her face, but she would not allow them to flow freely. Slowly she uttered a response, "I see." She choked out beneath her psychological torture.

"Miss Hyuga, if there's anything I can…" The officer started but held up by Sansho.

"You can leave now, Captain. Thank you for the information." 

". . .But," The captain spluttered pathetically.

"No, nothing more needs to be said. My cousin needs to grieve, so if you may be so kind…" Sansho pointed the way out the house, and the captain merely bowed and hurried away. 

"…Hinata," Sansho started.

"Please Sansho, you've done enough, but the fact is…is…" Hinata started, but found herself unable to utter the words that would finalize her fiancé's death. It proved too much to say. Finally the tears started to flow unwillingly and she fled the room with an arm covering the bottom of her face. 

For the next week, Hinata Hyuga refused to talk to anyone, not even her cousin Sansho. Another week had passed, and her depression got worse as Neji returned home to a celebration courtesy of his father. Hinata had not participated in the night's events and greatly worried the rest of her family. 

In time Hinata would venture out of her self-imposed exile to mingle with the world once again. The fact remained, however, that she had lost a loved one. To all passer-by's she appeared to be nothing more than a ghost of her former self.

* * *

As always, review and give feedback that can allow me to continue the story. As it stands I am willing to continue the story into three chapters, probably no more. Oh, and please, please do not flame me because of the horrible ending. I feel that sometimes tragedy makes a good story. 


	3. World Blindness

Sorry everyone! I seem to have forgotten all about writing these past months. This next chapter is very short compared to the last two but raises new problems for our two protagonists. Happy reading, and I hope that you enjoy it!.  
-Lt. Henry 08

New Characters: Kiba Inuzuka, Jiraiya, Tsunade, "Pup" Inuzuka.

"Father! Come quickly, Father! I think I have found something!"

A little boy's voice shouted out over the rolling hills of Tennessee's forests. The boy's father, a strong, young farmer with messy brown hair, laughed as he walked up towards where his son was previously standing. His son clutched onto his trousers as the father peered out into the forest to see what his son had. After a few moments of staring, the man saw what appeared to be a silhouette of a human. He quickly told his son to go back to his grandfather and tell him to come as well. The little boy ran off hurriedly and soon after his white haired grandfather was tailing behind him.

"So tell me son, what has the boy found?" The grandfather asked once beside his own son, the thick Scottish accent of his homeland still prominent.

"I'm not sure father, from here it looks like a body."

"Well we should go take a look then," He answered, and before his grandson could say anything he added, "Young one, go back to your mother and help her with supper. Your father and I will be but a moment."

The young boy nodded glumly, it was clear he wanted to help, but he obliged and went running home once again.

The two men made it into the forest with relative ease, but they were cautious by doing so. Unbeknown to the boy, there had been a skirmish between the Union and Confederate troops. They did not want the young boy to be exposed to any possible dead bodies they may have found, which was what the body likely was. The body they had spotted was in fact two people; one with blond hair and the other with stark black hair. Blood was caked on each of their bodies and one's arm looked to be badly lacerated, probably from one of the sharp sticks that littered the forest floor.

"What do you make of this, son?" The white haired man asked.

"One of them is definitely an Union soldier, as for the other one, I'm going to guess he's a plantation heir of sorts, the arm ornament gives it away. I'm not sure if either of them are dead though."

The grandfather bent down over one of the bodies and pressed two fingers to the neck. After a moment, he switched to the other body and repeated.

"Their definitely still alive, although for how much longer I do not know." He said standing up.

"Should we take them back home?"

"I don't see why not, we're both strong men. You can take one, I'll carry the other. We can at least try to save one life."

So the two laboriously carried two complete strangers up through the forest once again and made their way over the same hill they were previously looking down upon. A fire was churning up from their house, a sign that the supper was almost ready, but by the time they had gotten down past the downslope the smoke had disappeared. They quickened their pace, not wanting to worry any of the family, and soon the two were on their doorstep with their strength depleted.

"Kiba Inuzuka. There had better be a good explanation for why you were walking in the forest for such a long time." The brown haired man's wife crooned from inside the house. Another female voice took her place.

"Jiraiya, do not think that our son is going to take the blame for both of you. You had better have a good excuse as well." The white-haired man sighed. His wife, Tsunade, was ever vigilant in keeping track of his whereabouts.

"Peace, we have a good reason. Now could you please open the door?" Jiraiya asked, heaving the body to the other side of his shoulders.

Tsunade opened the door up and immediately a gasp escaped her mouth as she saw the two unconscious bodies her husband and son brought home.

"Come in with them and lie them on sofas." She said shrilly.

"How long do you think they have been in the forest?"

"At least overnight, probably longer."

His head was swimming with thoughts of panic, as he tried looking around, but all he could see was the darkness of his own mind. He was swarmed with flashbacks of pain and suffering from when he had been laying on the forest floor bleeding and an image of Hinata then nothing. Sasuke...he was there, what had happened to him. Was he still alive? He sure hoped so. Despite the animosity between the two now, Naruto knew that their friendship could outlast this war.

"Shush. I think the blond one is stirring."

Who was that voice? It wasn't one that he knew of. _Am I taken prisoner?_ He thought, then told himself no. If he were a prisoner there wouldn't be an undertone of care in the voice. Maybe they knew where Sasuke was. He had to wake up, he had to find out, but for some strange reason, his eyes would not open.

"Look, his eyes are opening!"

_Wait a second, my eyes aren't open!_ He realized something terrible at that moment as he could feel the caring hands of his rescuers on his body. The hands that couldn't be seen by his 'open' eyes. A terrifying, all consuming blackness stunted his business. Apparently they were waving hands in front of his face, he could feel the faint scent of perfume from the gentle wave of air that hit him.

"Dear, I think he is blind."

Naruto's heart dropped after hearing that single sentence. His entire world fell apart as he realized never again would he see his love's face, nor would he be able to do the work he loved. His life had no meaning. Naruto Namikaze was, in all senses of the world, utterly blind to the world.

* * *

A light rain was produced in Philadelphia that morning. Every few hours or so a glimmer of sunshine would peek through the gray clouds, then as quick as it came, the sunlight would hide itself back inside the bleak blankets. Hinata, in the last few weeks, had taken to staring out of the bay window located on the far side of her room in boredom. Every time hunger would set upon her, she would venture down to her house, but other than that, she rarely left her room. Sansho would sometimes visit, but Neji had need of him at his shop so the young boy was busy with work most of the time. She was awoken from her daze by a short rap on her door.

"Come in," She replied faintly, not even looking to see who was at her door.

"Hinata, come quickly." Neji said from behind her, and quickly grasped her arm in his hand. He helped her out of the chair.

"What is it, Neji?"

"You must leave this house quickly. Uncle is preparing an arranged marriage for you, if you have hope that Naruto is still alive you will come with me. I have an apartment set already."

Hinata gathered her things in haste and together they evaded servants and family members alike. The two hastened out of the courtyard and into the streets beyond the watchful eyes of the Hyuga.

Bricked walls passed in a fleeting image as they raced faster still down the deserted streets of Philadelphia amidst the rain. Mist flew into her face, sometimes causing her eyes to shut to keep out moisture. Suddenly Neji stopped and rapped hard on a plain door. A red-haired, bleary eyed man answered and upon seeing Neji grimaced.

"What are you doing here?" He asked moodily, "You interrupted my sleep."

Neji made no attempt to answer, but instead swooped his hand to the side in a flourishing moment. Hinata was now in full view of the man and his eyes widened.

"It's you! Naruto's fiancé. What are you doing here?" He exclaimed loudly, causing Neji to storm into the house fiercely clamping the man's mouth shut.

"Quiet," He growled into the man's ear. "I don't need any rumors going around in this town."

The red-head nodded and motioned for the two to take a seat at the table in front. He soon followed with a plop himself. Soon he, Neji, and Hinata were engaged in heated conversation.

He sighed heavily, "I wish you wouldn't speak to me about that day."

"Why not?" Hinata pressed on, desperate for any information.

"Something happened that day that I fear caused Naruto to be lost."

"Then, dear friend of Naruto, tell us what you know about the day to alleviate this poor girl's soul." Neji spoke with a heavy air in his voice.

"It has to do with the Uchiha." He replied in a hurried tone, "He brought this ruin upon us."

* * *

Until next time dear readers! Rest assured all will be answered in the coming chapters, stick around for the ride and don't forget to review!


	4. Renewed Hope

"The damned aristocrat had to go to war didn't he? He had to tell Naruto that if they met there would be blood between them." The orange-haired fellow had ranted for the better part of an hour now. While he did tell the whole truth, there were also strings of curses directed towards the 'rebel scum' and 'that Uchiha bastard.' Neji and Hinata paid no mind to the obviously hate filled remarks but focused on the truth he was telling. They now had the knowledge that the army never really looked for Naruto. They simply counted him as missing and continued on. This incensed Hinata to no bounds, but Neji calmed her thoughts simply telling her the grim facts that so many died that day it would be pointless to search for one body.

Still, Hinata was now more determined than ever to find her love and bring him back safely. But how? It only seemed easy in her mind, but the very act of it was stacked against insurmountable odds. Somehow, she just knew, this would be a long journey.

"Where did you say that the battle occurred at again?" She asked Choji mid-sentence.

"Um...somewhere in Shiloh, Tennessee. We were in a forest, it was kind of hard to tell exactly where we started battle and where it ended. Why?"

Neji and Hinata exchanged glances, both wondering if they should let Choji know they were going after Naruto. He was Naruto's fellow comrade, so in a way Choji deserved to help find the man. "We're going to find Naruto, Choji. Neji and I."

"What?!" He exclaimed, "There's no way you'll ever find him, and if you do, well...." He trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence in front of Hinata. She gave him a determined look, one that some would say could kill.

"If you do not believe you are up to the task, Mr. Akimichi, then you do not have to join us." Neji said, interjecting before something much worse could come out of his cousin's mouth. He did not need the two fighting, but to work together.

"No, no, that's not what I meant. I just--." He started to say but was interrupted.

"Now you listen to me. You have sat here for the past hour telling us how you miss your comrade and how you would do anything to get him back. And now that you have the opportunity you are shrinking from it. I am but a woman in your eyes, yet I am fully prepared to accept anything that happens." Hinata was seething in anger at the orange-haired soldier. "You forget: Naruto is my fiancée and I will also do whatever it takes to see him again."

Neji smiled at how much his sister had changed since her chance encounter with the tailor. No, look at how we all have changed by meeting this one man. There truly was more than just a local tailor to Naruto Namikaze. His uncle should be proud that his daughter is betrothed to a man of Naruto's stature.

"Please do not think that my dear cousin is above hurting you to get to Naruto. It may be a painful mistake on your part." Neji said coolly as Choji's face fell after understanding the double meaning of Neji's words.

"Miss Hinata, I would be honored to join you to find your fiancée." He said, partly to save his own skin from the Hyuga's wrath.

She then smiled sweetly, "Thank you, Choji. Your assistance is greatly appreciated."

"Well, now that it's finally settled that Choji will accompany us, then we must make all haste towards Naruto's last known location." Neji said.

"But how would we get there?" Hinata asked, "The United States is at war and public transport is severely limited."

Neji found another smile creeping upon his face once again, "Ah, but you forget, Hinata, that I happen to own a great number of ships. We just need to procure a vessel and set off for the Chesapeake Bay. From there we may be able to disguise ourselves as sympathetic Confederate citizens while in Virginia and board a train there."

With the plan set in motion, the three agreed to meet at the docks within the hour to depart. The two Hyuga's then left Choji and walked towards the dock together as they had nowhere else to go. Within the next three hours, the ship had set sail for the Chesapeake Bay, and the trio had set sail for their discovery to the fate of Naruto.

Every hour the pain got worse, as if some sedation had worn off, exposing him to all the pains of his body. He couldn't see anything, but it was as if his other senses were making up for his blindness. He could smell the salves of medication near his bed, he could taste the medicine he was being forced to swallow, and he could hear the sound of people walking in and out of the room he was laying in.

He turned his head towards where he thought there were two people talking in the room, he was gradually getting better at relying on his sense of hearing.

"This one still hasn't recovered fully, but the other one is already standing up and talking. He says his name is Sasuke and that this man here is named Naruto. He wouldn't give any other information though. I think he has something hidden from us." A male voice said, by the sound of it. Naruto assumed that Sasuke was not nearly as injured as he was.

"What do you think it is, dear?" A female voice asked.

"I'm not sure, Tsunade, but I think he knows what's happened to this poor blind man."

"What makes you say that?"

"He keeps visiting Naruto's bedside, as if he's trying to drum up the courage to say something. At least that's what Inaka has been telling me. That grandson of ours is more inquisitive than even his father was at that age."

"I think you should try to talk to Sasuke, see if Naruto has any loved ones that we could try to reach. This poor man needs all the support he can get."

"I know that, but I'm afraid of the repercussions that may fall upon us for helping a Union soldier."

"Do what you must then, Jiraiya, but it'll weigh on your soul, not mine."

Naruto heard a shuffle, which he took to mean that Tsunade had left the room. After a few more moments he heard another movement, which left him once again alone in his blindness.

After some time, Naruto really couldn't tell if it had been hours, minutes, or even seconds, but he once again heard a shuffle. This was different than all the others, however, as it took this particular person a while to arrive in the room. Finally, Naruto got that feeling that someone was looking at him from the bedside. It seemed like hours had gone by before the person made another movement, a shift in position perhaps from nervousness.

He heard a throat being cleared, "It's me Naruto. It's Sasuke. I'm sorry for what happened between us my friend, and I'm sorry for what happened to you." Sasuke stopped talking for a moment, and Naruto could have sworn he heard sniffling. "I wish this had not happened to you. I will help you my friend, I will find Hinata and bring her to you. I promise." And Naruto heard no more.

He struggled to say something, but his voice was so hoarse. It came out barely a whisper at first. "_I forgive you, Sasuke._" He tried again, repeating the same sentence, just a little bit louder.

"Naruto?" He heard from the bedside.

"I forgive you, Sasuke." Naruto finally managed.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, then felt tears splashing on his flesh. In that moment, Naruto knew for certain that their friendship had not died.


	5. Tears for the Union

Sorry for the length between all the updates! Yikes, I guess 3 years is an awfully long time to be writing one short story. Without further adieu, the final chapter of Tears for the Union. Enjoy.

* * *

It had been weeks since Naruto had woken up from his unconscious state, weeks since he opened his eyes and saw nothing but black. His vision was slowly getting better, but the doctor that had come to see him stated that he would never be able to perform his trade again.

"OWW!" He yelled loudly as he missed his mouth for the second time and splashed hot oatmeal on his face.

"Are you alright in there?" A voice rang out from another room. It was Kiba Inuzuka, the one who had found Naruto and Sasuke unconscious in the woods.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you!" Naruto shouted back, not wanting anyone to see him.

As he put aside his bowl of oatmeal, Naruto's thoughts drifted back to a week prior when Sasuke had left their caregiver's house to return to his plantation. He and Sasuke had put aside their differences before he had left and now Naruto was certain that somehow their partnership would survive.

"How are ya doin'?" He heard from behind him.

A rather large man, complete with a beard that would make St. Nicholas jealous, was standing in the doorway. Apart from those two distinguishing features Naruto couldn't really make out what the man looked like.

"I'm fine. Would you happen to know where the nearest train station is?" Naruto asked as politely as he could manage. In the past couple of days he had often thought about catching the next train to Philadelphia. His tour of duty was over, with his eyesight what it is now he wouldn't be able to shoot anything even if it was staring him in the face.

"What's the hurry? You can barely see!" The man laughed gruffly.

"I can see fine, Kiba." Naruto tried lifting himself from the table; all he accomplished was his knee connecting with the bottom in a resounding thud.

Kiba laughed again, "Aye, I can see that. Look, I'll be goin' into town later this week. I'll take ya up to the station and see ya off. That is if me wife lets you go."

"If I let him what?"

"Oh hello, Ino." Kiba scratched his head. "Naruto was actually just asking to leave to go back to Philadelphia soon. He has some unfinished business with a lady friend." Kiba added with a nudge.

"He will do nothing of the sort. He can barely see! How on earth will he be able to board a train?"

"Thank you for the concern but I have a fiancé back home that I promised to come back to." Naruto said as he tried walking towards the stairs that would lead to the bed that would grant him reprieve.

"Alright ya stubborn kid. Upstairs you go." With little effort Naruto was picked up by Kiba and carried up into the Inuzuka family's spare room.

"Please tell me what happened. I must know."

Chouji sighed, "I am truly sorry Miss Hyuga, but other than the fact that we were in Tennessee, I can't remember anything else."

"I think that may just be enough. Thank you Chouji and I hope that you heal soon." Hinata stood to leave when both Neji and Chouji stopped her.

"What do you mean that's enough?" Neji asked.

"I'm going to find him of course." Hinata answered as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"I suppose I shall have to accompany you then. You have never been past the Mason-Dixon Line Hinata. The south is very different from Philadelphia and you will have a tough time travelling on account of the war."

"Neji—." She started.

"No buts, cousin. I will accompany you and we shall find your fiancé wherever he may be." Neji replied, followed by a curt nod from Chouji as well.

Hinata stared at him questioningly.

"What? You think I won't want to thank that man for avenging me? Naruto is my best friend, I won't let 'im down."

"It's settled then. We'll all travel to Tennessee and try to search for Naruto. Chouji, if you are serious about accompanying us then we will be waiting for you at the train station at 8 pm on thursday."

Three Days Later:

"Thank you for everything, Kiba. Your family has been wonderful to me. If only I had something to give to you in return. I am eternally grateful for your family's sacrifice to give me a chance at life again."

Ino stood by the doorway, silently sobbing into a handkerchief while Tsunade looked upon her reproachfully. "For shame, Ino! The man has to go and find his fiancé."

"Pup Inuzuka!" A man's voice called out from behind Tsunade and Ino as a young boy ran through their legs to hug the legs of Naruto.

"Hey kiddo." Naruto said affectionately, messing the boy's hair as his now wheezing grandfather stood in the doorway as well.

"Are you leaving, mister?" Pup asked, his eyes wide in anticipation.

Naruto nodded, "Yes, there's a special someone that I have to meet again."

"Let him go, Pup, we haven't got all day. Naruto needs to catch a train soon." Jiraiya said guiding the boy back to his mother. He cast a glance back at Naruto. "I wish you the best of luck, God be with you."

The Inuzuka family looked on as Kiba and Naruto walked off into the distance disappearing over a hill and out of sight.

"Is this where the battle took place?" An incredulous Hinata asked. The sights of a rural Tennessee hadn't ceased to amaze her since the three boarded the train from Nashville to Shiloh, the last battle that Chouji had participated in.

"No, it took place a little ways from here in the dense forest over the hills. That's the last place I saw Naruto, if he is still alive it'll be in one of the villages in that area we will have to search." Chouji clarified.

"What do you mean there are no carriages available to take us into town? That's absurd!" A man's voice yelled from behind Hinata and Chouji, a voice that belonged to Hinata's cousin Neji.

"I am sorry, sir." Another voice piped up, "Since the Union army came through our town's horses have been severely depleted. Our only remaining carriage just left and it will be another two hours until it returns."

"Two hours!" Neji yelled at the man again, before being pulled away by Chouji and Hinata. The grateful clerk quickly left his post with a 'closed' sign where his body had been.

"It seems as though we will just have to wait here then." Hinata said calmly as she sat herself down on a bench near the tavern at the station.

Neji just shook his head. "Unbelievable…" He muttered under his breath, then, "I need a drink. Chouji stay out here and keep Hinata company will you?"

"Just go, Neji." Chouji replied good-naturedly. "Well, now all we have to do is wait, right Hinata?"

Chouji' words fell on deaf ears however as Hinata was now looking down the road that they would eventually take. The first steps to finding her lost love.

Two hours had now passed, and he was as tired now as he was fighting in his last battle. Sweat poured from his forehead, creeping down his back and slowly soaking his shirt that Ino had given him for the journey. He stuffed his hands in his pockets once more, clutching at the money that Kiba had given him. _This money is going to be my salvation. It will get me back home to Hinata, _he thought.

Even with his still blurry vision, Naruto could make out the buildings that were now getting bigger and bigger as he approached the train station. By squinting he could make out a carriage that had stopped in the middle of the street, its stepping stair was down and three figures were crowded around it busily packing luggage bags into it. One of the figures seemed to turn towards the road and he could feel their gaze latched onto him even from that distance. Soon, the other two had stopped their actions to look down the road at him as well.

He tried to focus his vision better as he made it past the first building. The carriage was now clear but he still couldn't make out the three figures faces. One was a woman that he was certain of and she seemed to be standing very still.

Her face was just starting to become clear when he heard her voice ring out.

"Naruto! Is that you?" She shouted as she ran as fast as she could to him.

Naruto stood still. He couldn't believe it. It was really her.

His Hinata had come to find him.

She met his body in a crushing embrace, as he locked his arms tight around her waist.

"Oh, darling," she whispered into his ear as he could feel hot tears splash onto his neck. "They told me you were dead."

"Well I'm not." He replied with a smile before leaning down to meet her lips.

He almost melted at her touch. God, it felt good to have her in his arms again.

"How did you find me here?" He asked as they parted.

"Chouji." She replied simply, and it was only then that Naruto really saw the other two figures clearly.

"Chouji! Neji!" He ran over to them with Hinata in hand. The two saluted him as he approached, but he waved it off.

"It is very good to see you two. Thank you."

"No thanks necessary, _Sergeant_." Chouji replied teasingly.

Hinata looked at him questioningly.

"Did I not tell you that Naruto achieved Sergeant ranking before the Battle of Shiloh? He was in charge of our platoon." Neji said with a wide grin.

"Cut it out you two. I'm not a Sergeant anymore. After I get back to Philadelphia, I am going to do the only thing that I have ever really wanted."

"What's that?" Chouji asked.

"Marry the only woman that I have ever loved. That is, if she will still have me." Naruto looked at Hinata poignantly.

"That depends Mr. Namikaze."

"And what would that be, Ms. Hyuga?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Don't you ever leave me again."

Naruto swept her into his arms again and leaned in to kiss her once more.

"Never again, I've given enough tears for the union."

They both smiled as they looked into each other's eyes. Wars had caused Naruto great pain and sorrow, but he took solace in the fact that despite everything, he was able to find the one thing he had always been missing: someone who risked everything just to be with him.

* * *

Despite the trials I had to go through to get this story finished, I've never been more pleased in my life. I've gone from being a high school student starting a insignificant Civil War story and now I'm a college student that has grown with this story and I have shared all of its ups and downs personally. It's been a joy writing this story for the past 3 years, I hope you all have loved it just as much as I have. Thank you all once again for everything, whether it be just visiting the story and reading some of its chapters, or reviewing or anything else, it has been greatly appreciated.

Until next time,

Lt Henry


End file.
